Remembered
by xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx
Summary: Ahsoka has survived Order 66. What happens when she meets someone she's been looking for. Actually 2 someones.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! OR ANY CHARCTERS!

Sequel to Forgotten

* * *

><p>Remembered<p>

Chapter 1: The First Step to Recovery

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Rex asked. Ahsoka was staring at the moon crying.

"Yep." She replied wiping her tears. She was expecting him to kiss her but he didn't. She recently wondered why they decided to live together. Faith ran up to her & hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked worried.

"Nothing child. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ahsoka started to tickle Faith.

"Fine! I'll go! Stop it!" Faith screamed through the giggles & ran upstairs.

"Really, what's wrong?" Rex said brushing her cheek.

"Nothing just been thinking lately." She replied. Rex looked at her as if to say 'about what'. "Where all my friends are. If they're up there, or hiding."

"You have 4 of your friends here. The rest, I don't know. But either way, you're safe, we're safe, that's all that matters." Rex replied. More tears came from Ahsoka's eyes. Then there was a scream outside. Rex & Ahsoka brought up their weapons & opened the door. No one was there. Shaak Tii ran up to them.

"He's here." She said breathing heavy.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked. Then it dawned on her. She could feel it in the force. Anakin's children were here. "Oh my god." Ahsoka replied. Rex looked at them confused.

"Come. Rex you stay here with the children. This is Jedi business." Shaak said. She took Ahsoka to her fire outside her house. Sitting around it was Barriss, Plo, a wookie, a tall dark haired man, a medium height dark haired girl, & a medium height light haired man. Ahsoka sat down next to Barriss. Shaak introduced them. "This is Han Solo." She said pointing to the tall dark haired man. "This is Princess Leia." Pointing to the dark haired girl. Anakin's daughter. We all bowed our heads. "This is Luke Skywalker." The light haired boy. Anakin's son.

"You forgot about Chewbacca, R2-D2, & C3-PO." Luke said. R2-D2 came over to me. BLEEP BLEEP.

"Yes it's great to see you again R2." Ahsoka said. Luke looked at her. Then C3-PO came over & shook Ahsoka's hand.

"How nice to see you Commander Tano." He said.

"3PO, I told you what to call me." Ahsoka said giggling.

"Yes sorry Ahsoka." 3PO said. Luke kept looking at her.

"Umm, may I speak with Luke & Princess Leia alone please?" Ahsoka asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

"What did you want to talk about?" Luke said, "How'd you know my droids?"

"Umm well the truth is those droids used to be your father's. Your father is Darth Vader." Ahsoka said.

"We know. How do you know my father?" Leia asked.

"I used to be his Jedi padawan. Me & Rex ran away before he could kill us. We came here & take care of togruta children that can't be taken care of because of the war." Ahsoka said. Luke & Leia looked shocked. Then, out of nowhere, Leia hugged Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at Luke. She realized he was actually kinda cute. She looked down & saw his lightsaber hooked on his belt. She knew he would be a Jedi because of Anakin.

TIME SKIP 3 hour later…

After talking about the travels Luke & Leia has had, Leia asked a question. "Tell us what our mom was like." She asked.

"Well, your mother was my best friend. She was a little bit shorter than your father. She had long brown hair & brown eyes. When it came to being a senator, she was very serious, but with her friends, she was more laid back." Ahsoka said.

"Wow. I wish I could meet her." Luke said staring into the fire.

TIME SKIP 3 hours later….

After they asked more questions, they went back to their cabins. "So what happened?" Rex asked.

"Well, I met Anakin's children & his son is a Jedi." Ahsoka said shrugging.

Knock Knock Knock

"I'll get it." Ahsoka said walking towards the door. She could here heavy breathing outside. Before she thought of who it could be, she opened the door, & there he was. Darth. Vader…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooh Cliffy! What does Darth Vader want? Will Ahsoka keep thinking Luke is cute? So many questionssss!<em>**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's Back!

"I need your help." Darth Vader said. Ahsoka's face was getting red.

"No! Why would I help you?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Snips…" he replied.

"No! Don't you EVER call me that only Anakin can & he's gone!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs. Rex, contact the Jedi. Not Luke or Leia, Ahsoka sent the mind message to Rex. He nodded.

"I was Anakin. I'm the better version of him." Darth Vader said.

"No you're not! The Anakin I knew would never assassinate Jedi! You didn't kill me" she screamed, "but you broke my heart! I looked up to you & thought of you as a father! You betrayed me!"

"I want you to tell me where Padme is!" Darth Vader said grabbing her neck & pulling her outside. The door shut automatically. He dropped her & she gasped for breath.

"You really want to know?" she asked, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE!"

"No, you killed her. You turned her against me." He replied.

"No! She died on your OWN actions!" Ahsoka yelled in his face. She looked to her right & saw Plo, Shaak, & Barriss hiding & watching. She then saw a light in Luke's cabin come one. Darth Vader grabbed her neck again. This time she force pushed him away, but it didn't work. Instead, she screamed. Darth Vader let go & flew backwards, covering his ears. She stopped screaming & froze. What the hell did I just do, she thought. Darth Vader got up & ran off right as Luke came out. She fell to the ground…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooh Cliffy! =0 What just happened? <em>**

**_Plz review! =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So far, there has been only two cuss words in this story. & theyre the same words._**

**_Here comes the good part!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: New Weapon<p>

"Ahsoka! What the hell did you just do?" Rex said as he ran outside. He found Ahsoka lying on the ground, unconscious. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Barriss, Plo, Shaak, & Cody, ran over to her.

TIME SKIP 3 hours later…

_**(For the rest of the story, it will be told from Ahsoka's point of view!)**_

"I need your help." A voice said.

"Who are you?" I replied. I turned & saw I was in a jail cell. Then Darth Vader came out from the shadows. Half the side of his body was Darth Vader, the other half was Anakin.

"You will help me." He said waving his hand in front of me. I laughed.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me, robo-freak. I won't help you traitor." I said. Another light flashed to a big cage with carnivores. I saw my friends & family trapped in the middle.

"You will help me or they will die." He said.

"NOO!" I screamed, "STOP!". They kept fading and fading away til they were nothing but a speck in the distance.

I woke up, startled. I was hot & sweaty. That dream creeped me out. Shaak was by my bedside along with Luke & Leia. I looked at Luke. His hair was messy & his brown eyes had circles under them. He looks cute, I thought.

"Ahsoka!" somebody screamed. It was Luke. Apparently I was in his dream. He looked up & saw me. He shook Shaak to get her to wake up. She woke up & was alert, but saw me & her eyes softened.

"What happened out there? When I screamed?" I asked. Shaak smiled.

"They're your new powers." She replied. NEW POWERS? I was confused. Was this another dream?

"What new powers? I'm not a mutant." I asked. I was super confused now.

"Only rare togruta's have them. Even I have them." Shaak said.

"What's yours?" I asked. She moved her montrails up & down then did a perfect imitation of me. My mouth gaped open & Luke's did too.

"So instead of that being the real Ahsoka that was outside my door saying 'Luke help'? That was you?" Luke said to Shaak. She laughed & nodded.

"So you can say anything & it sounds like I said it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh, & I can read minds." Shaak said.

"But I thought all Jedi could read minds." I asked.

"Yes but I read them better. I see images, plans, & memories." Shaak said. Ahsoka started freaking out. See watch. She said staring at the wall. She turned back around. "After reading both your minds, I will imitate what you both thought. Ahsoka 'Please, please don't have x-ray vision.'." Shaak said looking at me. I just smiled & blushed. "Luke 'Man, I hope Shaak doesn't read my thoughts because all that's on my mind is how hot & adorable Ahsoka is.'." Shaak glared at Luke. He blushed.

Then I glared at him. He blushed even more. It was also awkward that Shaak said that, even with the imitation of Luke, I thought. "Ahsoka!" Shaak said laughing. "Ok, I'm gonna say what Ahsoka just thought." Oh no, here we go, I thought. "'It was also awkward that Shaak said that, even with the imitation of Luke. I just can't believe he thinks I'm hot & adorable. I hope Shaak doesn't say that I like him too. Oh shit, she's looking over here!'" Shaak said with the perfect imitation of me. Luke looked at me & we both blushed. Shaak just smiled. I looked back at look & he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll just leave you two alone now…" Shaak said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>OOOHH love clouds the room! &amp; a freaky nightmare that might show the future! =O<span>_**

**_Plz review! _**

**_PS: I probably shouldn't have had soo much chocolate! =)_**

**_PSS: If these chappy's are too short just let me know. & I'm sorry if they are!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey peeps, Thanks For All Your Reviews!**_

_**I Know This Chapter Is An Author Note!**_

_**crvenashkorpija;**_

_**Thanks For The Review! I Love Complements & Will Send Shoutouts To Anyone Who Gives Them!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So." Luke said. I just stared at him.

"You like me huh." I said biting my lip. He had on a straight face on.

"Yep." He replied. I blushed.

"Just to tell the truth, I think we should wait to 'fall in love'. We need to defeat Ana-," I stopped myself realizing what I was about to say. "We need to defeat Darth Vader. If we fall in love completely, he'll sense it & use it against us." I finished.

"Yeah. But afterwards, well, that's leave that for us to decide." Luke said smirking. I laughed. Leia came in & hugged her brother than me.

"Shaak told everyone!" she said. My mouth dropped open. Luke ran out there only to run into Han. Han raised his hand for a high five. Luke didn't take it. Han gave him a 'brother' hug. He then walked over & kissed Leia. My mouth dropped open wider. I gasped. Leia smiled. "You're not alone!" she said. How! What the hell! Every damn person was falling in Love. First Barriss & Cody. Then Shaak & Plo. Now Leia & Han Solo!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Srry Short Chapter! Just Had 2 Hve Them Tlk Bout Their Feelins!<span>_**

**_How do ya'll like it so far? Review!_**

**_Ooh & if you hve any idea, REVIEW!_**

**_Ooh & any compliments, REVIEW!_**

**_Point is..._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_(I think I ate TOO much chocolate)_**


End file.
